


Silent Petition

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was too hard to ask....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Petition

Skin so alluring – the colour of double cream with a heavy splash of coffee to give it a warmer shade. 

Scars decorated his flesh, marking him as a warrior.

A prize, a gift laid out for him. Never for anyone else.

It would mark so beautifully – the flush of blood that rushed to just beneath the surface.

The final gifts – silent petitions for what he couldn't request out loud: the paddle, the hairbrush, the suede flogger he had admired just the other day.

A slight hitch betrayed the heightened awareness of his presence.

He closed the door and moved forward.

* * *


End file.
